Together
by deathbykitten12
Summary: Summary: When Harry meets a American witch, he (obliviously) falls in love with her. Ginny wants revenge, Hermione's happy for him, and Ron's confused. Add a jealous ex, a best friend, and a weird brother. With so much danger ahead, will Harry and his love survive? HarryxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: When Harry meets a American witch, he (obliviously) falls in love with her. Ginny wants revenge, Hermione's happy for him, and Ron's completely confused. Add a jealous ex, a best friend, and a weird brother. With so much danger ahead, will Harry and his love survive? HarryxOC**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or WOWP. Deal with it.**_

_"I'll never lead your side." he promised her, then gave her a goofy grin._  
_She returned the grin and laced her fingers through his._  
_"I love you."_  
_"I love you too."_

_Danica's POV:_  
"You broke my heart!" I shouted, tearing off the heart necklace and throwing it onto the floor. The heart charm shattered into a million pieces. The tears stung as the slid down my cheeks and spattered onto the concrete underneath my feet. Juliet looked about ready to cry.  
"Dani-"  
"Don't 'Dani' me, Justin!" I screamed. He took a step forward and I took a step back. My brown-black hair whipped around from the wind, and I spun around.  
"Dani!" I ran, pumping my arms. My feet hurt, my legs ached, every time my arms pumped I winced with pain, and the tears just fell faster. I'm an idiot. I thought. I'm a fool. Tears clung to my long eyelashes more and more every time I blinked, blurring my already hazy vision. By the time I got to my apartment, I was completely out of breath and in desperate need of a hot shower to soothe my aching body. Instead of taking my normal route up the saris, I tiredly pushed the elevator's up button and I stumbled into the elevator cart. After blindly pushing the 'Fourth floor' button, I slumped down against the back wall. The cart creaked slightly as it carried me up to the fourth floor. When the twins door finally opened, I was half-asleep. The loud, cheery ding! refueled my adrenaline. I sprinted to my apartment and nearly ripped open the door. My parents sat on the couch, their favorite TV show Warehouse 13 blaring on the TV. I slammed the door, and my toddler sister Tessa rushed towards me, four year-old Adam behind her.  
"Sissy! Sissy! Sissy!" they chanted at full volume so my parents could barely hear what Artie was saying. A huge lump formed in my throat.

_"When we get married, I want to have two kids named Connor and Stella." I told Justin. He laughed. _  
_"And every day, when you get home from work, they'll chant 'Mommy, mommy, mommy!' and I'll be right behind you." he teased._  
_ "Then they'll shout "Daddy, daddy, daddy!' and Alex will moan 'Thank god you're back! They wouldn't stop pestering me all day!'" Justin frowned._  
_"Alex doesn't know what pestering means." he said jokingly. I erupted into giggles._

I forced a smile and bent down to engulf them both in tight hugs.  
"Hi," I chirped. My mouth muscles ached from the painful, false smile. My mom paused Warehouse 13 just as Myka and some guy kissed.  
"How did you're date with Justin go?" My mother smiled sweetly. A queasy knot formed in my stomach.  
I replied, "We broke up." before rushing into my room and stripping down to my bare skin. I pulled on my silk bathrobe and tied it tightly before walking across the hall into the full bathroom. After picking a neon green towel from the pantry and placing it on the sink's marble counter, I turned on the steamy hot water and stepped inside. Realizing I forgot to lock the door, I stepped out onto the plush carpet and locked the door before enclosing myself in the shower's bliss once more. All bad and negative thoughts drifted away as the fiery water pounded onto my back, sending shivers down my spine. Tons of goosebumps appeared on my skin, and my damp hair curled. Once my shower was done, I wrapped my self in a towel and sprinted into my room. Closing and locking the door behind me, I quickly slipped on comfy pajamas. I sat down at my vanity and picked up my brush. Tugging it through my tangled locks, I was completely distracted. It was only when I was done and satisfied that I saw the door wide open and my mom sitting on my bed. I jumped.  
"M-mom?" I stuttered. She grinned.  
"Come into the kitchen," My mom stood up and walked towards me. "Your dad and I have some big news." I nodded and followed her into the newly-updated kitchen, which opened up into the living room and dining room. The fuzzy carpet in the hallway quickly changed to tiles as the kitchen table came into view. The tiles were frozen against my bare feet and I grimaced. Though, it was hard not to smile when I saw my dad beaming at me, Adam on one knee and Tessa bouncing on the other. Tessa squealed when she saw me.  
"Sissy, sissy! Guess what? Daddy said-" An eager Adam was cut off by dad.  
"Whoa, calm down partner. Danica, sit down. We need to tell you something that will alter our lives forever." Well. That wasn't dramatic. Though, I had to admit, I was excited. I kept thinking Mom's pregnant, mom's pregnant, mom's pregnant! What dad said was completely different.  
"My job's moving to London. And so are we." he announced. I jumped up so fast my chair clattered to the floor. I was filled with excitement and happiness, yet I was sad, and a bit mad too. "We're moving? To London?" I squeaked. My parents nodded enthusiastically.  
"One more thing," my mom told me. I turned to her, confused.  
"You're going to Hogwarts." My face split into a smile. You see, I'm a witch, and I've been yearning to go to wizard school since I found out about my powers. My parents never had enough to afford WizTech, and they also couldn't bare to lose the only person willing to babysit Tessa and Adam. Moi.  
~The Next Day~  
"You're never coming back?" Harper squeaked. I nodded, trying hard not to smile.  
"Nope. I'll miss you the most." I told her as I emptied out my locker into a cardboard box. "I'm going to London. And Hogwarts." My eyes glittered with happiness. Harper knows about magic because of our other best friend, Alex, Justin's little sister. Alex squealed and ran over.  
"Guess what?" she said. After a long pause, I demanded "What?" She beamed at me.  
"I'm going to Hogwarts too! And so is Justin and Max!" She embraced me.  
"Yay." I let out weakly. Sure, I was happy I'd have a friend to go to Hogwarts with, but my ex and Max? No way.  
"I'm happy you're coming Alex. But I wish Justin wasn't." I admitted. Harper and Alex looked befuddled.  
"Huh?" I let out a sigh.  
"He was cheating on me. With that vampire Juliet." I spat, roughly dropping books into my cardboard box labeled 'School Crap' and leaning against my locker. Justin walked over.  
"Hey Harper, Alex," He noticed me. "Dani." I narrowed my eyes and bent down. I closed the flaps on my box and due-taped it shut.  
"What do you want?" I snapped, picked up my box. He bit his lip.  
"Look, Dani-" I shoved him.  
"It's Danica." I hissed. He nodded and stepped back with what looked like fear in his eyes.  
"Look, Danica, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just-I love you, but I love Juliet too." he lied. I leaned in.  
"Don't be a fibber. You don't love me. You toyed with me, played with my affections. Well, I, Justin Russo, am done with you." I announced before hurrying into the main office.


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry's POV:_  
"Mr. Potter!" I was shook awake by Professor McGonagall. Her lips set in a thin line, she scowled.  
"Wake up." she instructed. I sat up. She nodded curtly then went back to teaching. Malfoy and his cronies (Other wise known as the rest of Slytherin house) snickered. Except for Zoe, who gazed at me with sympathy. Odd.  
"Bloody hell!" Ron said to Harry, who followed Ron's gaze. Standing in the doorway were two students-girls-both bearing the Gryffindor house crest on their uniforms. I was almost positive I had never seen them before in my life. Professor McGonagall smiled.  
"The new students, I suppose?" The two girls nodded. Professor McGonagall beckoned them forth. "Come to the front of the classroom and introduce yourselves." The girls exchanged looks before hurrying to the front of the classroom.  
"I'm Alex Russo, and I'm a Gryffindork." she said. The other girl whispered something in Alex's ear and Alex blushed. "I mean Gryffindor. Whatever." She sat down in the front row.  
"I'm Danica Peterson." the other girl announced before scurrying to sit next to Alex, who looked extremely bored already. Alex raised her hand.  
"Yes, Ms. Russo?" Professor McGonagall acknowledged. Alex smirked.  
"While we're here, do we have to talk in British accents like the rest of you?" she asked, mocking a British accent. Danica buried her face in her hands.  
"No, Ms. Russo, it's not required." Professor McGonagall replied. Once again, Alex raised her hand.  
"Why did we have to get new wands?" Alex inquired. Professor McGonagall bit her lip.  
"You had to get new wands because American magic is not as advanced as British magic, and therefore you needed a wand that generated more power and worked with our British magic." Hermione explained. Alex nodded. Suddenly, the bell rang. Alex pumped her fist in the air, jumped out of her seat and ran out the door. Danica sighed, pulled out a pad and pencil, and sat still.  
"For tonight's homework, I ask you to study Animagus." Professor McGonagall announced. Danica jotted it down and glanced behind her, as if she could feel my eyes on her. When she spotted me she grinned, and I noted her brown eyes, brown-black hair, and white teeth that glistened like pearls. God…What was I saying? I tore my eyes away from her's and started gathering my stuff. Ron nudged me in the ribs.  
"You have a crush on her, don't you?" he teased. Panic arose in me.  
"Who are we talking about?" I questioned, my face growing hot. Ron smirked.  
"Alex." Relief flooded through me. I shook my head.  
"No." I replied. We rushed out of the classroom, following Hermione.  
"Hello you two." she stated absentmindedly, rifling through her bag.  
"What'd you think of the two newcomers?" I asked, getting right to the point. Hermione looked up and arched an eyebrow.  
"I think it's odd they came a week into the year. but, otherwise, they seem nice." She bit her lip and pulled out an book. Ron snorted.  
"They seem lost too." Danica and Alex were arguing over which direction to go in. Malfoy was heading straight for them. I gulped and ran over, Hermione and Ron behind me.  
"Follow us." I instructed. Danica nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. Alex rolled her eyes, but they both followed us.  
"Why are you helping us?" Alex inquired.  
"Because Malfoy was heading your way." I retorted simply.  
"Who's Malfoy?" Danica seemed curious, a expression I've only seen on Hermione plastered on her face.  
"An obnoxious Slytherin who thinks he's the best person on Earth because he's a Pureblood." Ron growled. Alex snorted.  
"Sounds like a female Gigi." Danica gave Alex a warning look.  
"Then Gigi's the most witty, beautiful, rich, and important person on Earth besides me." We spun around to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
"Go away Malfoy." I snapped. He rolled his eyes.  
"Look at little Potty, protecting his girlfriend, the new girl, the mudblood, and the Weasel from the big, bad Slytherins." Malfoy taunted. Danica's fists clenched.  
"Gigi's ugly, bratty, rich, stupid, a bully, insecure, a girly-girl, a mean girl, _and_ the least important person on Earth. So, you're right. She's just like you." Danica spat. Malfoy's eyes widened, and Ron, Alex, Hermione, and I started laughing. Then, we walked off, still laughing.  
"Dani, that was awesome!" Alex cried, gasping for breath. Danica shrugged and smiled.  
"I try." Suddenly, a voice called out "Dani!" and Danica's eyes widened.  
"Hide me!" she squeaked and hid behind Alex. Then, he walked out from the crowd. He looked like a lost puppy.  
"Dani, please. I-" She cut him off.  
"I told you! It's _Danica_. Call me Dani one more time and I'll snap your Captain Jim Bob Sherword action figure's head clean off." she threatened. The Ravenclaw's eyes widened.  
"You wouldn't." he gasped. She smirked.  
"I would."  
"Look, Danica, give me one more chance." he pleaded.  
"Leave me alone Justin. I gave you your chances and you made your choice to cheat on me with a vampire." Her voice was filled with venom. She started to walk away. Then, she turned around and added "Maybe I'll snap his head off just for fun." Justin whimpered as Danica sprinted away. Ron's stomach growled, and Ron proudly announced "I'm hungry." Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Danica, Alex on her heels. I followed them, Ron behind me. when we got to the Great Hall and the Gryffindor table, Danica was crying silently. A feeling arose in my stomach and I made a pledge. _Justin will never do this to her again as long as I live_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Danica's POV:_  
By the end of the day, I was so exhausted I wouldn't have gone to dinner if Alex hadn't dragged me there.  
"I don't wanna go!" I whined. Alex smirked.  
"What happened to dreaming of Hogwarts dinners?" she teased and I pouted.  
"I'm not hungry." I lied. She rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah right," She snorted. "And I'm hideous."  
"Glad to know you're embracing it Russo."  
We turned around to see Gigi with her dainty arm wrapped around Draco's shoulders.  
"Malfoy." I spat. Gigi smiled.  
"Glad to see you've met my brother."  
My jaw dropped and Alex snapped "I can see the family resemblance. Both stupid, both the ugliest thing I've ever seen, both self absorbed, both-"  
"Alex, don't say the whole list. It's way too long," I advised. She shrugged and glared at Gigi and Draco.  
"Later losers." she sneered. We took off.  
"BYE MUDBLOODS!" they jeered after us and started cackling. I felt tears in my eyes.  
"I'm going back to-"  
"Danica? Alex? There you two are!" Max exclaimed, running over to us with Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.  
I sighed. "Sorry. We met up with Malfoy and Gigi-"  
"WHAT!?" Max shrieked.  
"Who is also a Malfoy," I finished.  
"WHAT!?" Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Max yelled.  
"Wait, who's Malfoy?" Max asked.  
"Draco Malfoy, a good for nothing Slytherin," Alex growled. "Now let's eat. My stomach is howling like a werewolf."  
I laughed, suddenly feeling a lot better. I entered the Great Hall with my friends and was horrified to see Justin and a dirty blond waiting for us.  
"Luna!" Max said. "Why are you hanging out with Justin?"  
"He's a Ravenclaw, like me," she replied airily. Max grabbed her arm and they sat down at the Gryffindor table together. Alex and I exchange glances, but I shrugged it off.  
"Danica," Justin greeted. He smiled at me, and I replied by making an elephant trunk grow from his nose. Alex and I couldn't stop laughing. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had sat down, saving us seats. Ginny joined Neville, Luna, and Max. However, the Weasley twins chuckled in amusement.  
"Here's a letter from dad," Justin said shortly, handing Alex a letter before stalking off to the Ravenclaw table. Alex and I sat down.  
"Open it," I urged. "It could be important." Alex ripped open the letter. She gasped and stormed off, leaving the letter behind. I peeked inside.  
Inside Alex's letter was a picture of Mason and Juliet, holding each other and passionately kissing. And then I realized the letter wasn't from Mr. Russo. I checked who sent it.  
It was from a guy named Dominic.

**A/N: If you haven't seen Wizards Return: Alex vs Alex you probably don't know who Dominic is. Anyway, DRAMA BOMB! What will Alex do now? Does Justin know the letter wasn't from dad? Will Justin give up on Danica? Will Danica forgive Justin? Okay, now that those questions are over and done with, I need help. Who should Max end up with? Ginny, Luna, or an OC named Ava? answer in review or PM me please. Also, should Justin contiue to be with Juliet or should he get together with Cho Chang? Hopefully, by next I post, I'll have my answers. I'll get back to writing now. **

_**Fearless**_


End file.
